


Lonely Tonight

by lonelytonight



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Minor Character Death, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelytonight/pseuds/lonelytonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely Tonight follows briefly the lives of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. What begins as a fairy tale love story quickly dissolves into a nightmare when Cas loses his job. Though neither man stops loving the other, twists and turns of fate toss their lives about.  They trust and hold onto each other when tragedy strikes, even if when all seems lost. And when Dean thinks it's all over, Castiel gives him something else to hold on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was from a one-shot, a friend gave me the prompt and the last two lines so it's short-ish.

Rain poured down heavily as Castiel Novak stood, unprepared for the weather, waiting for a cab to stop. His glasses had water droplets all over the lenses, making it even harder to see. The streets were desperate, plenty of people shoving past him to get wherever was so urgent for them. Castiel waved at every single taxi that shot right past him, shouting as he did.  
“Oh, come on!” He grumbled, shaking his head, making some of the droplets drop down from his hair onto his shoulders. Not that he noticed. Finally, he was able to flag one down. “Thank you, seriously.. thanks.” He said to the cab driver, just loud enough to be heard. His raven hair was dripping onto his lap now, more noticeable, as his head was bent down in order for him to clean his glasses.  
“Where to?” A woman asked, the cabbie clearly. Her voice was on the lower side, though still feminine, and just those two words alone showed a Southern drawl. Castiel looked up and offered a small smile, about to give directions before the door opposite him flew open.  
“Hey! Main Street.” A man’s voice said, and the man slid in beside Castiel, making him jump. The cabbie nodded.  
“We’ll drop you off first okay?” She said, and it was honestly more a statement than a question.  
“First?” The man had asked, confusion evident. Castiel supposed he hadn’t been noticed. That’s also when he realised he’d been silent ever since the man entered.  
“Yeah first.” Castiel said, adjusting his posture. The man had jumped at the sound of Castiel’s voice.  
“Jesus.. When did you get here?” The man asked, and Castiel got a look at him. Bright green eyes, scruff, some freckles. It hadn’t been more than a second that Castiel had been looking at the man, but it felt far longer.  
“I was here before you got in.” It wasn’t that Castiel was being rude, or he didn’t mean to be. The man raised an eyebrow, obviously not planning on stepping back out into the rain. The taxi was moving anyhow, so he wouldn’t have the opportunity. The rest of the cab ride was quiet, silence only interrupted by occasional small talk between the cabbie and one or both of the young men. Out of habit, when it was time for the man to get out, Castiel raised a hand in good-bye and offered a smile before wishing the man a good day. The man returned the smiled and Castiel could just barely hear the man utter a ‘You too’, as he shut the door.  
When the man was out of earshot, Castiel sighed though he wasn’t quite sure why. He gave instructions to the woman and watched the man in the rearview mirror. The rain was letting up some, but the man didn’t seem to notice he was getting wet again. Castiel found a small smile on his lips as he watched the man disappeared into a building, out of sight.

* * *

  
“Alright class. Don’t forget, projects are due Thursday. I’d get busy if I were you.” The bell cut him off, and Castiel smiled. “Have a good weekend.” He added, projecting his voice with ease. He shook his head as he packed up, hearing nothing but mumbles as a response.  
“You too, Mr. Novak.” The voice belonged to Jo, who happened to be Castiel’s favourite student. Or would be, if he admitted to having one.  
“Jo?” He called out, putting a folder away.  
“Yeah?” Jo’s tone got small, and he assumed she was under the impression she was in trouble. Castiel’s smile hopefully assured otherwise.  
“Great job today, really. Mind if I use yours as an example tomorrow?”  
“Oh yeah sure!” Jo said excitedly, nodding her head so hard her blonde hair bounced along, her smile lighting up her face. “Thank you.”  
Castiel walked up to the door where she was, holding it open for her. “Of course. Now, get going. Don’t want to keep your mom waiting hmm?” He smiled gently as they both parted ways.

* * *

  
Upon arriving home, Castiel realised he needed to back out. Again. To the store, this time, to get some things. Milk, sugar, tea, et cetera. He complained to himself about having to go back out, that he would prefer to wait until morning, but that didn’t stop him from putting his shoes back on. He didn’t bother putting his tie back on, which was now draped over an old rocking chair, and instead grabbed his keys. He locked up again and headed to his car. Once he got situated, he immediately flipped on the radio, which instantly brightened his mood. As he began driving, he started tapping on the steering wheel to the beat. He grinned to himself, singing along, albeit a bit off key. When he parked, he was still singing the bridge of that last number, and his walk had more of a bounce to it. He instantly went for the tea, then the milk with the blue cap, and he continued placing a few things in his cart. On the way to the sugar, a cart slammed into his own.  
“I’m sorry!” Castiel said instantly, and at the same time, the other man spoke.  
“Hey!..Oh..hey, Blue Eyes. From the cab. Seein’ you twice in one day. Hmm.” The man smiled, rather cheekily at that. Man From the Cab, is now also Man From the Store. “Sorry about the cab. And, knocking into you.”  
Castiel nodded and shook Man From the Store’s hand. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” He stated, a smile of his own starting to dance along his lips. When their hands dropped to their rightful places, Castiel could feel Man From the Store’s eyes give him a once over.  
“I’m Dean.” Dean said. The Man From the Store’s name was Dean.  
“Castiel.”  
“Castiel? Really?” Dean grinned. “That’s..that’s great.”  
“Erm..Thank you?” Castiel raised an eyebrow, but smiled all the same.  
“You’re very welcome. How about Cas?” Dean asked, putting a pen back in his ear.  
“Pardon?”  
“As a nickname. Cas? Do people call you that?” Dean started fiddling with the zipper on his leather jacket, and Castiel was sure Dean wasn’t even aware he’d been doing it.  
“Um, no. Not really. But..but yeah, Cas has a certain ring to it I suppose.” Cas agreed.  
“Well, uh, _Cas_ , how about..” Dean’s voice began trailing off as he pulled the pen back out from his ear. He then grabbed an old receipt from his pocket. “How ‘bout you take this here, and gimme a call sometime yeah? I’d love to take you out for..coffee or something.” Dean grinned, looking up from the receipt and handed it to Cas. Cas in turn, blinked a few times in surprise, seeing a number scrawled across it.  
“Uh, yeah, o-okay. Yeah.” Cas stuttered, the biggest smile growing on his face, making the corners of his eyes crinkle.  
“Yeah?” Dean chuckled. “See you soon then?”  
Cas found his voice before grinning and nodding. “Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was in the middle of lacing up his left shoe when he heard the sound of knuckles rapping on his wooden door. “One second!” He called out, securing the knot before walking up to the door. “Hey.” He smiled.  
Dean stood in front of him, a sweet smile overtaking his face. He was wearing a blue/black plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to a ¾ length and his dark jeans were tucked in by his black boots. He was now clean shaven. “Hey.” He greeted in return, giving Castiel the same once over. Cas felt his choice of outfit was far less impressive, a sweater paired with lighter jeans. His glasses framed his face nicely he felt, however. “Ready to go?” Dean added, cutting off the split-second silence.  
“Absolutely. Where to?” Cas asked as he was being led down to where Dean parked. A black Chevy Impala sat parallel parked right in front of his house, and Castiel nodded approvingly.  
Dean ran a hand over the shiny hood as he strolled to the driver’s side. Before getting in he grinned. “Oh you’ll see.” The door closed and Castiel shook his head with a smile. He expected nothing less of a surprise from that man he met in a cab.  
Cas slid into his seat, buckled up, and glanced around the car’s interior. He saw what he assumed were initials carved onto the dashboard. “D.W? S.W?” He asked, tilting his head to the side just so.  
“Dean and Sam Winchester.” Dean said, his green eyes sparkling. “My brother and I.”  
Cas’s confusion switched into a smile. “Did you both share this car?”  
“No, this was my old man’s first. But I rebuilt it, kept in the memories.” Dean said, almost distantly, running his fingers over the indentations of the letters.  
Cas nodded, and assumed it was the time to switch topics. “Music?” He smiled, hoping to get Dean to do the same.  
Dean’s entire demeanor changed, a grin spreading across his lips as he nodded, radio flipping on. “Asia! Perfect.” He announced, putting the car into drive and singing along. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh along quietly, and join in.

* * *

  
The car pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be an old fashioned diner. Dean shifted into park before switching off the ignition and pulling the keys. “Hungry?” He asked, the wide-spread grin having softened some.  
“I could eat.” Cas nodded, smiling hard at Dean’s grin. He got himself unbuckled and stepped out of the car seconds after Dean did. He admitted to himself, he was a bit surprised that Dean picked a diner for their first date, not that he minded. In the least. “Good.” Dean said, and Castiel was convinced he caught Dean winking. The grin had turned into somewhat of a smirk, and Cas raised an eyebrow. Dean said nothing and instead lead them inside.  
• The atmosphere was the first thing Cas noticed, airy and excited. Everyone sitting down was smiling, and the waitresses cheery eyed. Some song was being played, filling the air. They walked to a booth seat, Dean sitting opposite Castiel. A waitress with a mass of red hair and hazel eyes placed menus in front of the boys, as well as ice water. Dean mumbled a ‘thank you’ and Cas gave a smile.  
“So, Cas. What do you do?” Dean asked, a smile back gracing his features.  
“I’m a teacher. Art professor.” Castiel shrugged slightly. “Not too fancy.”  
“Professor?” Dean whistled and grinned. “And so young. Blew my job out of the water.”  
“I doubt that. And, thank you.” Cas felt a barely visible blush creep up to his cheeks.  
“Mechanic.” Dean’s smile grew some at the mention of it, his posture relaxing. “Love it.”  
“You dig cars? Older models, like your Impala?” Cas asked, his blue eyes glittering with excitement.  
“ _Dig_? ” Dean laughed. “Yeah. I _dig_ old cars. Why, you into them?” Castiel’s smile grew a bit more bashful at Dean’s emphasis on his word choice.  
“Yeah. They’ve always kind of interested me. I don’t know tons about them or anything, but I love the look and sounds of ‘em.”  
It was Dean’s turn for his eyes to light up. “You know..there’s a car show goin’ on today.”  
“Seriously?” Cas’s eyes widened just a little, smiling.  
“Yeah! If you want, we could check it out after we grab a bite.” Dean grinned.  
“I like the sound of that.” Cas smiled and nodded. Dean picked up the menu, looking over it. Cas was still smiling and watching Dean a moment, before snapping back into the moment and doing the same. He was debating two of the items on it when he jerked to attention.  
 _Whenever I see your smilin' face, I have to smile myself, because I love you. Yes I do._  
“Everything okay?” Dean asked, eyebrow raised, smile still prominent.  
Cas smile grew, making his the skin around his blue eyes twinkle. “The song.”  
Dean looked more confused than before, being quiet to listen. Cas began singing along.  
 _But that was long before I met’cha, now I’m sure that I won’t forget’cha.  
_ Dean grinned and raised his eyebrow again. “James Taylor fan?”  
 _And I thank my lucky stars, that you are who you are._  
“This is one of my favorite songs.” Cas smiled. He started singing along again, and Dean joined in.  
 _Isn’t it amazing a man like me, can feel this way. Tell me how much longer, it could grow stronger every day._  
The two were laughing now, and a few heads amongst everyone turned to watch them.  
As the song faded out, so did the laughter and everyone else went back to their business. Castiel’s smile felt permanently plastered across his lips and the look Dean was giving him didn’t help. It was the same kind of look he’d expect someone to have looking at a basket of puppies.  
“What?” He asked, his smile nearly audible at this point.  
“You.” Dean said, and Cas could swear he was blushing again. “You’re adorable.”  
“Not so bad yourself.” Cas returned, picking up the menu again. He didn’t look at it though, his eyes were locked on Dean’s. “I love your voice.”  
Dean waved a hand dismissively, “Ah, you know. Part of the package.” He teased, winking. This time Cas knew he had.  
“Don’t flatter yourself. I didn’t say anything about a package, I said you had a great singing voice.” Castiel teased right back. Dean acted offended.  
“And, here I thought this was going so well!” He said, but a smile crept back through. “Not a fan of what you see then?”  
Cas tutted, still grinning. “You keep putting words in my mouth there, Dean.”  
The smirk instantly was back on Dean’s face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the red-headed waitress.  
“You song-birds ready to order?” She asked, a cheeky smile appearing over her sophisticated features as she watched the two.  
Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah sure. You ready,Cas?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Cool, um. I’ll have a number 2; fries, not a salad.” Dean said, returning his gaze to Cas.  
“Uh, I’ll take the four. Fries as well?” He almost sounded unsure. “Thanks.”  
“Two burgers and fries. Anything else?” She asked  
“No, I’m all set.”  
“Me too.” Cas smiled.  
“Alrighty, it’ll be soon.” She made a few notes in her pad, smiled, and walked away.  
“A burger man. Glad to hear it.” Dean said, nodding his approval.  
“Love ‘em.” Cas said, watching Dean’s movements. Dean took a long, slow sip of the ice water. Cas licked his lips subconsciously. Dean smirked.

When the food came, Dean got another look in his eyes, immediately digging in. Cas shook his head smiling, but did the same. His first few bites were small, polite, until he realised both how hungry he was and how good the burger was. Then he and Dean were in matched pace. When their eyes met, they chuckled again. Cas covered his mouth, laughing a bit more than Dean was. When his hand dropped, Dean’s eyes drifted to his lips.  
“What?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean gestured to his own lips.  
“You’ve got a little..” He said grinning.  
Cas relaxed slightly, grabbing the napkin and wiping it away. “Thanks.”  
“Mhm.” Dean said, but his eyes were still on his lips.  
“Did I miss it?” Cas asked, wiping at his lips again.  
“No no, you got it.” Dean reassured.  
“Then..?” Cas tilted his head to the side again.  
“Never that mind.” Dean said, waving his hand dismissively again before lifting his eyes back to Castiel’s. He dipped a fry in his ketchup, eating it with a small smile. “Seriously, you’re good.”

* * *

  
Soon the boys were pulling up to the car show, which was held outside in a park. Cars were lined up in one row, all cleaned up and shining. Cas saw cars from any decade he could picture.  
“I love this one.” Cas said, gesturing to a dark red car beside him.  
“That’s a 1948 Peugeot 203.” Dean said with a knowing smile.  
“Is it?” Cas asked, smiling at Dean.  
Dean laughed. “Yeah.” He gave Castiel’s hand a gentle squeeze, which nearly made Cas jump, as this was the first time he noticed their hands were intertwined. It felt natural, hands perfectly fitting together. Dean looked from side to side and lowered his voice to a whisper. “C’mon.”  
“Huh? We just got here.” Cas said, once again tilting his head just so. Dean just smiled, and pulled Cas along, nearly running. Castiel laughed, keeping up with ease. “Dean! What are you doing?”  
“You’ll see!” He said, and he ran until there were trees covering their view of the cars and people a little ways away.  
Cas was a little out of breath, and he laughed once they slowed to a stop. “Mind explaining?”  
Dean shrugged. “It seemed more fun over here.”  
Castiel shook his head, smiling. “Dean Winchester, you just might be insane.”  
Dean shrugged again, now smiling. “Yeah, I’d hope so.”  
Cas raised an eyebrow. “You hope so?”  
Dean nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, definitely. And, you love it. You’re just as crazy as I am.” He grinned.  
Castiel hesitated before offering a wide smile and a nod of his own. “You’re right. I like this crazy.”  
“So you dig it?” Dean said, smugly.  
“Shut _up_!” Cas laughed.  
“You can help with that.” Dean said, the smugness in his voice was now combined with a smirk.  
“What are you talking about?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean took a step forward. “Dean wh- Oh..” Cas continued, a small smile dancing along his lips now. Dean took another small step. Cas inched forward. Dean smiled faintly, pulling Cas in by his waist.  
Cas felt a blush creep up from his cheeks up to ears. Dean leaned in the rest of the way, and their lips met. It was gentle at first, tentative, but soon they were melting together. Dean took the initiative, pressing Cas up against the tree. Cas moved as Dean’s motions instructed, pulling Dean even closer. Soon though they were forced to pull away, each taking a silent small gasp for air. They both were wearing bright smiles, and Cas’s eyes sparkled lightly, taking in the pools of green that were Dean’s eyes. Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s again, just a second this time, letting his lips linger a moment later before taking Dean’s hand into his own again.  
“Lay with me?” He asked, but before Dean could answer Cas was already settling into the grass, pulling Dean down gently. Cas stared up at the clouds, taking in a breath of the fresh air. His stomach was still fluttering, and his mouth hurt from smiling so hard.  
“What are we doing now?” Dean asked, more quietly than Cas had heard him.  
“We should look up at the clouds for a while. Point stuff out. Talk.” Cas said, looking over at Dean.  
“Okay.” Dean agreed, looking from Castiel to the sky.  
“I see..a frog there.” Cas said, pointing up to a cluster of clouds. “Next to a bird.”  
Dean laughed. “Oh please. That’s not a bird, that’s totally a car.”  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “The other side, genius.”  
“Ohh.” Dean said, but Cas could tell he didn’t see the same. It didn’t matter. They were lying on the grass, hand in hand, talking about silly things. Anything from family life, to their favorite books, to how they compare to the movies. Cas didn’t want it any other way

* * *

  
                                                                                            A year and a half later

* * *

 

 

  
  
Castiel was sat in the middle of the living room floor, humming to himself, as he unpacked the last of his boxes. Dean and Cas had been living together a month now, but Castiel hadn’t gotten around to unpacking that last box. Dean was in the yard, giving his car a tune up. The sun was high in the sky, around 90 degrees, and Cas made sure to turn on the air conditioning in the house after Dean insisted it was too warm to keep the windows open.  
 _And yet you insist on going out to work on the car_. Cas had teased, kissing Dean’s forehead before Dean stepped outside. _You’re not doing this all day._  
Castiel sighed out of relief as the last item was placed where it belonged, the house officially his home, though it felt that way since the moment he stepped in. He looked around and beamed, taking his time to walk into the kitchen. The kitchen had tile floors, black and white, and a granite counter. Somehow it all fit, like something out of the movies. They even had somewhat of a patio. Dean had been living there who-knows-how long. When Cas asked, Dean said he lost count of the years. Castiel had laughed, and dropped the subject.  
The door opened with a barely auricular creak, but the sound still clicked in Castiel’s mind, and his head poked around the corner, with a twinkling smile.  
“Coming in for water?” He queried, walking towards Dean, with a tall chilled glass of water in either hand. Dean had a smudge of what looked like oil smeared across his forehead, and another smear across his pant leg and Cas noticing this resulted in a small laugh as one glass was passed to Dean.  
   “I’m done for the day.  Too hot out there.” He grinned. “And what’s got you laughing?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow towards the man he then pulled close with his free hand. Cas chuckled again, a few droplets of water dripping down onto the hardwood floor.  
“Careful!” He exclaimed, his tone coquettish.  “You’ve got a little..” He grinned, gesturing with his own free hand.  Dean smirked at the familiar word choice.  
“I know.” He said, looking down the inch or so at Castiel.  “You know..” He added, his voice trailing off.  
“Oh no. You’ve got that look in your eye..I don’t trust it one minute!” If smiles were audible, Cas was sure his would be hollering.  
“As you shouldn’t!” Dean grinned proudly, slowly bringing his glass above Castiel’s head.  
“Don’t. You. Dare!” Cas warned, watching Dean’s eyes sparkle with a mischief that was very near childlike.  
“Oops!” Dean laughed, letting the water begin to pour out in a single stream down Castiel’s raven hair and onto his face. Cas let out a loud gasp as Dean tossed the thankfully plastic glass to the side, running out into the yard.  
“I’m gonna kill you, Winchester!” Castiel yelled, chasing after him. His mouth twitched into the smallest of smiles, Castiel deliberately keeping it almost invisible. Dean, meanwhile, was nearly in hysterics. He ran around the house to the back before doubling over in laughter, head thrown back, and hands on his stomach. Cas caught up in no time, laughing by this point, and tackling Dean as soon as he was close enough.  
Dean fell in a huff, landing in the green grass, his laugh slowing enough to simply leave a sparkling smile. “Gotcha.” Dean marveled, still pinned underneath Castiel.  
Cas smirked and raised an eyebrow teasingly. “Hmmm..I don’t think so.”  
“You don’t?” Dean grinned. “I don’t know why, you’re dripping all over me.”  
“Yes, but now I have the upper hand.” Cas’s words had the same smugness Dean’s had, but with just a hint of something else.  
“That you do..” Dean said hesitatingly, trying to figure out just where Castiel was going with this.  Soon though, Cas’s intentions seemingly became clear when he began tickling Dean. “Noooo!” Dean whined, laughing.  
“Oh yes! Sweet revenge.” Cas grinned, tickling Dean until tears rolled down his smiling cheeks. Slowly but surely, he stopped, and bent down to press a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips.  
 Dean instantly kissed back, and Cas felt Dean’s hands rest around him before slowly beginning to wander. Cas pulled away and shook his head slowly.  
“No, I’m going to _kiss_ you.” He insisted, and bent down to kiss a slightly confused Dean once again. Dean flipped them both over with one roll, putting him above Castiel. This didn’t last long however, as with one grace-filled move, Cas was settled back where he originally was. Dean instantly started smiling so hard against Castiel’s lips, they had to pull away.  
“Didn’t know you had that move in you.” Dean whispered, but Cas just shook his head. Their lips connected once more, but one kiss soon became a string of seemingly never-ending smaller ones until both boys were completely breathless. They were both smiling softly against each other as the kisses became lazier, allowing for small ragged breaths in between. When Cas finally lingered no more, lifting his head slowly, a nearly somnolent smile danced across his features.  
“Got you.” He breathed, the sun beating down on his back. Dean smiled back, biting his bottom lip gently, his eyes locked on Castiel’s as he nodded.  
“That you did.”


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel and Dean sat on their bed, Cas wrapped up in Dean’s arms. Cas let his hand rest on Dean’s leg, pretending to be drifting to sleep more than he was as Dean hummed. Dean’s humming began slowing until it stopped altogether, as he pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “Don’t stop. I haven’t heard that one before.” Cas said, his voice heavy with sleep.  
Castiel felt Dean swallow, his position changed. “Oh, I, um.” Dean’s voice seemed nervous. Was he getting shy? Cas grinned and turned his head, eyebrow raised, to see a blushing Dean.  
“What? I haven’t.” Cas grinned, stretching his neck to peck Dean’s lips gently. “What’s got you so bashful?” He asked, still grinning. Dean Winchester was not the type to get bashful.  
“Nothing, I’m not.” Dean insisted, letting a smile creep through as he pressed another gentle peck to Castiel’s lips.   
“You are too.” Cas said, poking Dean’s chest lightly. “You’re blushing and it’s adorable. I wanna know why so I can see you blushing more.” Castiel teased, his voice soft and loving all the same.   
“Caaas.” Dean whined, the blush disappearing from his face as he pouted. Cas stifled a laugh.  
“What could you possibly be embarrassed about?” Cas asked, curling back up against Dean. Dean’s shirt was softer than Cas imagined a cloud was, and the fact Dean was wearing it made it all the more comforting.  
“Drop it, Cas.” Dean said, and his tone of voice was both playful and serious all at once. Cas found himself settled, his eyes drooping closed.  
“Fine, fine.” He yawned, and he knew Dean smiled. One thing Dean said he loved most was the way Castiel’s voice sounded when he was drifting to sleep. Dean waited a moment before beginning to lull Cas to sleep, rocking him gently. Soon, Dean followed Castiel’s lead, slipping into a deep sound sleep.  
  
When Cas woke up, Dean was sitting on the couch, nursing what was likely his second cup of coffee. Dean hated leaving for work earlier than Cas, but lately he’d been called in early and leaving late. “Morning.” Dean greeted, smiling up at Castiel. Cas waved and walked sluggishly towards the coffee pot. Cas was not one who functioned at his best in the mornings.   
Once his coffee was poured and stirred, and the caramel liquid made its way smoothly down Castiel’s throat in the first sip, he leaned against the counter. “Mm.. morning, Dean.”  
Dean’s smile grew at the sight of Cas’s morning state, which was so utterly different than he usually was. “Sleep well?” He asked, as he did every morning.Cas grunted. “I’ll take that as a maybe.”   
Cas’s lips turned up into a gentle half smile as he nodded, taking another slow sip of coffee. “Maybe.”  
Dean smiled and stood, sauntering towards Castiel. “You know I hate to do it....” He said, putting his arms around Cas as soon as he was able.  
“Then don’t, stay a bit. It’s early.” Cas mumbled, putting one arm around Dean as the other held his mug.  
Dean simply smiled, and pecked Castiel’s lips. “Have a good day, call me at lunch?”  
“Of course, I always do.” Cas smiled again, just barely, before returning the peck instead to Dean’s cheek. Dean sighed, and let his arms drop back to his sides, though he didn’t move. Cas’s eyes were locked on Dean’s, and he waited a while before breaking the silence. “Go on then, don’t be late.”  
“So eager to get rid of me, hmm?” Dean teased.   
“Deannn.” Cas pouted, though was soon smiling broadly.  
“Okay, okay.” Dean grinned, putting his hands up in mock surrender, before traipsing towards the door.  
“Don’t look at me like that, I want you to stay more than you do.” Cas smiled. And, with that, Dean went out the door. Castiel waited until he heard the engine purr, before he finished his coffee. Once he was done, he cleaned out the mug, and slugged his way to the shower.   
Castiel was feeling particularly sluggish that morning, and took his time getting ready. He stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth and washing his face. The water cool splashing up against his tired face gave him a small burst of energy. With that, he got changed, tying his tie with less difficulty than usual. He sighed, his shoes slipping on as the energy slipped away before he trudged to his car, and getting his own engine to start up.

Castiel, having gained a second wind, rushed into the building quickly. He gave a wave to the secretary a wave, which he regretted as he was immediately dragged in to small talk. He nodded politely along to each thing the woman said, smiling occasionally, until he realised he’d be late if he didn’t get going right then. Pointing this out with an apologetic smile, he headed up the two flights of stairs to reach his classroom, just before the bell.   
“Good morning class, sorry about being late.” Castiel began, placing his stuff down. “Today, unfortunately is lecture day and that means someone needs to hit the lights.” He smiled, walking towards the projector. A few unintelligent mumbles filled the air, but were outnumbered by slightly amused faces. Castiel didn’t tend to give boring lectures. “Kevin? Adam? Jo? Luci? Will one of you turn the lights off?”  
“Got it!” Luci said, but he didn’t move from his seat. He simply looked over at Jo, knowing she’d be the one to do it, as usual. “Right,Jo?” He whispered, so that only she could hear.  
Jo rolled her eyes. “Shut up Luci.” Jo scoffed, reaching over and flicking the lights off.  
“Ooohh. She said ‘Shut up’ to me.” Luci mocked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his seat.   
“Luci, sit forward. Thank you Jo.” Cas said, shooting a semi-stern look towards Luci. He turned on the projector and grabbed his marker before starting to write. “Today, we’re going to talk about-“ Castiel’s voice was cut off by the classroom phone ringing. “Oooh. Saved briefly by the bell.” He said, picking up the phone after quieting some of the side conversations that began. “Castiel Novak’s room, speaking.”   
“Mr. Novak.” The voice belonged to the school’s headmistress, Hester. All sound caught in his throat. “Come see me in my office, we’ll be sending a supply teacher up meanwhile.”  
“I, erm, yeah okay. On my way.” Cas nodded a few times before putting the phone back. “Surprise guys. Lecture’s tomorrow, a supply teacher’s coming up. You all know what to do.” When Castiel had arrived to Hester’s office, his heart was racing and his palms had become sweaty. He couldn’t picture a single reason that he would be called down to her office. And the look on her face when he walked in, did not help in the least.

* * *

The time that Castiel had off for lunch came and went without a call, and Dean was getting fidgety. He kept checking his phone, and tapping his feet as the hours ticked along. Dean continued reminding himself Castiel was most likely just busy, or in a meeting, but it was unlike him to miss a call. _But he’s just busy._ When he finally got on another break, he instantly checked his phone for messages, and sighed seeing none. He dialed Cas’s number and sighed loudly when he reached a voicemail.   
“Hey,Cas um..I know you’re probably busy or something but I wanted to check in and see how you’re doing. Um. Well, I don’t want to keep you listening to this when you’re busy and stuff. I love you, and I’ll talk to you later? Yeah. Okay. Um..bye.”   
_Um bye?  
Um. Um. Um.   
And stuff.  
_ Dean shook his head, embarrassed by the awkward rambling that was that message. Dean never left messages like that, and rarely was at such a loss to word what he wanted to say.   
_Yeah. Okay. Um..bye._  
“Really?” He mumbled to himself, before putting his phone in his back pocket and attempting to get back to work.

* * *

 

“No, Gabriel. I’m serious. “  
“You can’t be. How are they going to lay you off in the beginning of June?”   
“I don’t know. Something about..budget cuts on the art programme, last hired first fired, and warning time or whatever.” Cas huffed into the receiver.   
“That’s ridiculous.” Gabriel huffed right back. “You worked there for five years! Doesn’t that count for something?”   
“Apparently not enough.” Castiel mumbled, pacing around the teacher’s lounge, glad he was the only one still in there. “I still have a job the rest of the school year, but after that the best they could do was give me a positive referral.”  
“Bull, the best they could do was let you keep your job. They love you there!”   
“Budget cuts, Gabriel.” Cas reminded.  
“Budget cuts, smudget cuts.” Gabriel said, and Castiel could practically hear him rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “Did you tell Dean?”   
“No, you called right after it happened.” Cas said sadly. “I have no idea how to even bring it up.”  
“Well, didn’t you talk at lunch?” Gabriel asked, and Castiel knew he had uncrossed his arms by this point.  
“For the love of-”   
“No. You didn’t seriously forget? Cas, you have to call Dean.”  
 _Cas. Dean called him Cas, not Gabriel. How did Gabriel even know Dean came up with that?_  
“I don’t know what to say! I’ll tell him when I get home I suppose.”   
“Cas..”  
“Gabriel, I will, okay? Promise.”  
“Fine. Call me later then alright?”   
“Yeah,yeah.”  
“Bye Cas.”  
“Goodbye Gabriel. Be careful driving, there’s supposed to be rain.”  
“Got it.”  
“Good.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
